


Fools

by TooMuchPassion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slurs, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMuchPassion/pseuds/TooMuchPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon wasn't supposed to fall for Baz but he did.<br/>Secret Relationship AU and High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

Simon looked at Baz that morning, and wondered how on Earth he could have gotten so lucky. It was rare for Simon to be up before Bas, typically it was Baz who would watch Simon sleep. In fact Simon was beginning to wonder if this was the first time he ever saw Baz sleeping. Looking upon him he saw all the features he had been so reluctant to love. Baz’s black hair and pale complexion. Simon smiled softly at him even though he knew Baz couldn’t see it. With the sunlight creeping in and hitting his face, Baz began to stir in his sleep. Glancing at the clock, Simon noticed the time. Nine forty-five. His eyes widened. His father would be home soon.  


“Baz. Baz. Wake up, my dad is going to be home soon.” Simon said, gently trying shake him awake.  


Baz groaned, “Ugh, no I just want to stay here like this.” He cuddled closer to Simon.  


“As much as I would like you to stay.” Simon kisses him, “I would very well like to find my boyfriend alive.” He stands beside the bed putting his tossed shirt back on.  


Blushing Baz gets up, Simon always knows how to get him to do things he doesn’t want to do. Slowly moving off the bed and slowly putting on his shirt Baz notices that Simon is staring at him.  


“You know I don’t like doing this.” Simon sighs, “I just want us to be…” He blows a raspberry and is at a loss of words. Baz smiles to himself ‘Typical.’ He thinks. Baz saunters over to Simon and hugs him. “I know, love, but I don’t mind.”  


“But I do!” Simon looks exhausted, “Crowley, Baz I love you and I don’t like having to sneak around like- like- like some I don’t know.” Baz understands what he means, this Saturday ritual had become a bad habit that neither one of them could break. And while it was hard on both of them, neither one could really stop.  


Baz sighs and lowers his eyes at Simon. He holds Simon’s chin in his hand and kisses him. They hear the rumble of an engine from outside. Davy is home. Baz refuses to call that man Simon’s father. When they first started spending time with each other, Simon’s house was always empty. For the first few weeks he thought Simon lived alone, it wasn’t until one day when he was leaving that he awkwardly ran into Davy. The next day he heard from Simon that Davy wasn’t too happy about seeing the son of his most hated coworker at his home. Simon had to convince him that Baz was there for a school project and not to sabotage Davy’s work for his parents. That was in the beginning of September, now it is the frigid month of February and the excuse of a class project might not work so well now.  


Simon has a crazed look in his eyes, his brain thinking of excuses to tell his father of why Baz is there. “Okay here the deal we’re going to say that you’re here for help on a homework assignment. Okay?” Baz gives him a deadpanned look, “Really Snow I’m going to be asking you for help on an assignment. Shouldn’t it be the other way around?”  


“Fine, whatever, just as long as you don’t stick around too long okay.”  


“Okay.” Baz whispers softly to Simon.  


“You know I really do hate doing this.” He kisses Baz.  


Baz nods, he understands why Simon hates doing this, but if this is the only way they could spend time together, he didn’t mind. The only reason they go over to Simon’s house is because Davy is never home. And mainly because they can never really be alone at Baz’s home. Though it’s big, his younger half-siblings always seem to find him. Between school and activities, Simon’s house is the only place where the two of them can be alone together.  


With that final kiss Baz leaves Simon’s room, bracing himself for a silent confrontation with Davy. Heading down the stairs, Baz marches into the hallway and when he is inches away from the front door he feels someone burning holes into his head. He looks up and see Davy standing in the hall as if owns the place. And while he technically does own the place, Baz feels like he spends more time here than Davy does. Being the ‘polite’ person he is, Baz clears his throat in an attempt to speak.  


“I hope that this school assignment isn’t going to keep you around forever. I want this home back to how it was before.” Davy doesn’t even try to hide the disdain in his voice. Baz wonders what on Earth could have ever made that man so paranoid, but instead of asking he just simply nods his head and leaves.  


Simon watches all of this from the top of the stairs. He watches as his secret boyfriend leaves. He turns his head to aggressively stare at his dad. “What was that all about?” Simon asks with a bit too much anger showing.  


“Just tell me the truth, Simon, the reason that boy is here all the time is because you’re going through some little rebellious phase. And while it was amusing at first, it’s getting a little old fashioned now.”  


Simon ignored his dad’s stern tone, “Dad, has it ever occurred to that maybe I’m friends with Baz?” ‘A little more than friends’ he thought to himself sarcastically.  


“Simon that was not a statement I made for you to consider. I want you to stop hanging out with that boy.”  


This was unbelievable, he couldn’t believe his Dad would want him to stop hanging out with Baz. Even though he wasn’t going to, he still didn’t think that this situation was happen. “Dad, Baz is a good friend and I’m not going to stop hanging out with him just because you don’t like his parents.” His voice dripping in sarcasm and irritation.  


At that last comment, Simon saw his Father’s chest fill up with rage. Yet instead of another witty remark, he stormed out if the hallway. Leaving Simon there to wonder what happened. Simon knew that his dad didn’t get along with Baz’s dad or late mother, but he didn’t completely know the story of why. His father was a secretive man. And while Simon wore his heart on his sleeve, he could also keep a secret. Especially if that secret was Baz.


End file.
